


Hit Rey with a Car, Kylo Did.

by kylobsessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, But it's fine because it's cute, F/M, Hit by a car, Is this even possible?, Kylo Ren Angst, Mysterious Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), This Is STUPID, This is unrealistic, no it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobsessed/pseuds/kylobsessed
Summary: The title says everything.





	Hit Rey with a Car, Kylo Did.

Rey was driving home from work when her car broke down. She was so sick and tired of it, she left it on the side of the road. Rey had become fed up with everything at work, the people, the job itself, everything was awful. She longed for a change, something exciting to happen. Her life was boring, she woke up, went to work, and then went home to drink. 

Her feet were killing her as she was walking home; it was a 5-mile walk home, and she was in heels. She took them off, her feet hitting the sharp gravel on the road. She didn’t want to call someone, that was pathetic. She never relied on anyone because everyone always failed her. She had no friends, not anyone she could really trust, for that matter. 

The sun was starting to set behind the trees and she saw a grassy park, much better to walk on. She started to cross the road, not even seeing the black Lexus going 30 mph. She was halfway across the road when it screeched to a stop, and she screamed, knocking her on the the hard pavement. Pieces of stone dug into her palms and she just laid there. ‘Well, that was exciting,’ Rey thought. She expected to see an angry man step out and yell at her, but to her surprise, it was a tall man with pitch black hair, wearing an all-black suit. 

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” His voice was lower than her grades in high school. 

“Yeah,” She managed to make out as her hand cupped over her eyes to block out the sun, and see the handsome man better, of course. 

He stretched out his massive hand and offered to help her up. She took it gratefully and heaved a string of curses as she straightened her dress, flicking the rocks off her legs and hands. 

“I’m Kylo,” He gave her a slight smirk.

“Rey,” She shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Rey,” He let go and ran his fingers through his neck length hair. 

“You too,” She said, breathing in deeply, he was breathtaking.

“You probably shouldn’t be walking across the street like that,” He started to open his car door. 

“Hey, you try walking 5 miles home,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Do you need a ride?” He said, leaning on the car.

He was a stranger, but he seemed really nice. She didn’t need to tell him where she lived, he could just drive her closer to her destination. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind about how things could play out. He could kidnap her, kill her, or just take her home. 

She decided to take the chances, she was really tired, “Sure, but you won’t kill me, right?” 

“I’ll try not to,” He smiled, going around the other side of the car and opening passenger door. 

She stepped in, putting her shoes back on her feet. She didn’t feel welcome in such a nice car, hers had just broken down. 

“So, Rey, why were you walking so far?” He started the engine.

“My uh, car broke down,” She tried not to seem so pathetic. 

“Oh, well, you could’ve called someone, there’s such a thing as Uber,” He smiled. 

She answered so quickly Kylo almost jumped, “Well I don’t trust them.”

“I’m a stranger, and you’re riding in my car,” He replied, now driving down the straight road. 

“You’re… different. You talked to me, helped me up,” That wasn’t the truth. 

“If you say so,” He looked directly into the road, turning the wheel right. 

“Wait, fuck, you didn’t even tell me where to go!” He laughed.

Rey let out a laugh as well, “You’re going the right way, it’s near the bank.”

“Okay, that’s a nice area,” He smiled. 

“Not really, my neighbors are really annoying,” She smiled, this man was trying to start a conversation. 

“Mine too, it’s kind of their jobs,” They were stopped at a red light. 

“Yeah,” God she was so awkward.

They neared the bank, and Rey frowned, she would never see this man again. He seemed so mysterious, so interesting. 

She had an idea, Rey needed to take her shot. She had kept everything to herself, never trying new things or taking risks. This man was definitely alone, she could tell. She found a slip of paper and a pen in her small bag and, without letting him see, she wrote down a series of numbers. 

“We’re here,” He stopped the car. 

“Thank you for not kidnapping me,” She smiled. 

Without him noticing, she slipped the paper into a cup holder. Her life may have been boring twenty minutes ago, but now, it was just getting interesting. She stepped out of the car and smiled. He smirked as he drove away, his eyes hitting a white slip of paper. He stopped quickly and picked it out of the black cup holder. It was a number, he smiled. How did he not even notice her? This girl was going to drive him crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this really short one-shot haha.


End file.
